A cloud management system may be used to perform cloud management operations on a cloud system. A generic application blueprint system in the cloud management system may provide an application developer access to the hardware resources required to run an application, enable the application developer to build, deploy, and manage the lifecycle of the application in the cloud system. The cloud management system may support custom properties to allow the application developer to extend various concept models at runtime on demand. The custom properties may be constructed based on custom property definitions that have one-to-one mapping relationships with the custom properties.
In the real world, multiple custom properties, even though having different names, may share a common configuration, and may have the same display style in a graphic user interface. Because of this one-to-one mapping, the application developer needs to repeatedly define multiple almost identical custom property definitions for these custom properties, resulting in tedious, error-prone, and inflexible configuration processes. Furthermore, the multiple tenants in the cloud management system may utilize the same series of custom properties. The one-to-one mapping may require the creating of duplicated custom property definitions for these different tenants.